


The Sound of My Love

by Createdforyou



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Musician!Robbe, Surprises, although its pretty canon compliant, so much fluff and kisses i wish i had their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou
Summary: It's Robbe and Sander's anniversary and Robbe wants to do something special for him. It involves a guitar and one head-over-heels-in-love boyfriend.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Sound of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm really excited for their anniversary and [this](https://sonderthroughthestreets.tumblr.com/post/635610867082444800/since-i-saw-your-post-about-robbe-playing) made me want to write something where Robbe plays the guitar for Sander, ofc a Bowie song. I also didn't really want to write the video part of this that we're all probably waiting for so I thought I'd write this instead haha. I wrote the last parts half asleep, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense or anything like that haha. Hope you enjoy!

Robbe’s hands were starting to hurt. 

His fingers had been gliding over the strings of the guitar for hours, strumming the right notes, strumming the  wrong notes, and he’d been at this for so long he’s sure his mama’s ears were starting to bleed by now. Senne had taught him the chords and he’d been practicing over the course of the last few weeks, however,between studying and filming for Sander’s anniversary video, he wasn’t having much luck being consistent with his practice.But he wasn’t much for giving up either, not when it came to Sander. 

When it came to Sander, he wanted everything to be perfect. 

Sander had given him every part of himself. He’d poured his love into the mural he painted, he’d poured his soul intocapturing moments of them, he’d taken every bit of care to show him he listened, his love blooming through acts of service and physical touch, a language of love so sweetly spoken. In fact, this past year he’d given him everything he could ever ask for. 

And all Robbe wanted to do was to return it. He knew that he wasn’t as bold as Sander or as loud as him. His love was a soft whisper in the wind, made only for Sander’s ears. When Robbe loved, it was soft and intimate and just for him (save for the insta posts where he just couldn’t help showing him off) but sometimes he wanted to create a tangible memory of it. A memory that could be etched in their minds for days, weeks, months, years. 

_ “ That’s amazing! He’ll love it,” Senne had said when Robbe told him he wanted to play something for Sander on their one-year anniversary. _

_ “I don’t know,” Robbe had chewed his lips red. “It seems a little...simple, don’t you think?”  _

_ His mind was getting nervous thinking about the grand gestures he’d received in comparison.  _

_ “But simple is your style, Robbe. Simple and clear,” Senne chuckled with his dark eyes shining in the natural light of his apartment. “And you clearly love him.” _

_ That much was true.  _

_ “Besides, learning Rebel Rebel in three weeks time is no easy feat,” he added, smiling.  _

_ That was also true.  _

_ Robbe had just been messing around with a guitar prior, but he didn’t think he’d actually have a liking to it or be drawn to the way it felt when his fingers would strum the strings and the notes would flutter about. It was a little hard at first to get the hang of it, but eventually he had found his rhythm. Music for Robbe used to be an important escape, something that would ground him when it was all he could hear through his headphones roaming around the skatepark or whenever he felt alone. But ever since he met Sander... _

_ Ever since he met Sander, the very definition of music had changed.  _

_ The first day Robbe met Sander he’d introduced him to Bowie at the supermarket. He’d gone on and on about his tracks and trivial facts about him with such passion in his eyes. Then, he’d sung “Rebel Rebel” spinning him on a cart and sent him toppling over boxes, laughing in wonder. Sander must’ve thought it was fate and Robbe was absolutely head over heels for him. Suddenly, music wasn’t just an escape anymore. It was freedom.  _

_ Sander gave him that and he’ll forever be thankful for it.  _

Strumming the chords one last time, Robbe decided to head to bed with nerves and excitement shaking within him. Every time he wanted to close his eyes, they would flicker open without him even trying. But tomorrow was an important day and if he was going to play for Sander, he needed all the rest he could get. -

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” a soft chuckle escaped Sander’s lips as he tried to navigate Robbe’s place blindfolded. He’d come to him clad in his black leather jacket and his beige sweater and he’d taken off his Docs at the front door. He was immediately welcomed with a sweet kiss, only to see Robbe holding a black cloth with a playful look on his face.Sander had obliged, of course, as Robbe held his hands tightly and walked backwards, slowly guiding him along. 

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you,” Robbe rolled his eyes pointlessly, a small laugh escaping. 

_ He’d texted him that morning wishing him with affectionate messages of his love and before Sander could try to sweep him off his feet in his own grandiose ways, he told him not get ahead of himself.  _

_**Robbe** : Morning! Happy anniversary  _ ❤️

 _ **Sander** : Happy Anniversary _❤️ _did you sleep well, Robin?_

_**Robbe:** I couldn’t sleep at all actually. Was thinking about you last night _

_**Sander** : good thoughts I hope _

_**Robbe** : the best! But before you tell me you have plans for us, I have a surprise for you_ 😉

_**Sander** : a surprise? For me?  _

_**Robbe** : just for you. _

_**Sander** : I  **did ** have plans for us but now I’m intrigued..._

_**Robbe** : nope, not telling _

_**Sander** : that’s not fair Ijzermans, not even a hint? _

_**Robbe** : just come by my place around noon. I hope that doesn’t overlap with your “plans” _

_**Sander** : id have to move some things around but I think I can schedule you in _

_ At this point, Robbe had to smile at his screen, his lips on the edge of laughter. He could just imagine the face Sander was making already. _

_**Robbe** : busy man I see _

_**Sander** : I have all the time in the world for you though_ 😘

_**Robbe** : does that mean you’re coming? _

_**Sander** : Ofc I’m coming! I love you  _ ❤️

 _**Robbe** : I love you too _ ❤️

And now Sander was here, trying not to trip over the coffee table or chairs or any other unsuspecting furniture lying around. 

“Are you gonna have me kidnapped? I watched your vlog,” asked Sander teasingly, the slightest hint of a smile playing across his lips. Robbe wanted to kiss that smirk off his face but he restrained himself, just pulling him along even further. 

“On our one year anniversary? No I wouldn’t have you kidnapped. If anything I’d be the one rescuing you,” Robbe teased along. 

“My hero,” Sander snorted.

Robbe finally made his way backwards into his room where he had set up his guitar and a chair for Sander. He lead him to sit down but inevitably, Sander banged his toe on the chair, letting out an exaggerated cry of pain, jumping on one foot. 

“Careful,” Robbe laughed. 

“Do you think I can even sit down right now? I’ve been known to fall off things, namely beds,” he let out a breathy laugh. But he found his way on the chair nonetheless. 

“There,” Robbe leaned down and kissed him, a short one where their lips lingered for a second. “You made it.” 

He took off the blindfold as Sander’s green eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around as he took off his leather jacket and threw it off to the side like he’d done a million times before. Robbe’s bed was made, the blue sheets imitating reflections of the ocean, his desk was clear from his books and pencils except for his laptop and the room was bathed in sunlight shining from the windows with yellow curtains. His eyes finally caught sight of Robbe standing there in his black sweater with his beautiful brown curls and next to him a new, polished, brown-

“You kept the guitar?” Sander raised his eyebrows, smiling in wondrous surprise. Once Robbe had spent one afternoon with a guitar and posted a pic on insta, he hadn’t been able to stop talking about it. So, right then and there was an idea for their anniversary. 

“This one is Senne’s though and hiding it from you was a chore,” Robbe smiled, picking it up. The past three weeks had been nerve-wracking whenever Sander came over and he’d had to keep it in his mama’s room to prevent him from finding it. 

“You’re gonna play for me?” Sander asked excitedly. 

Robbe nodded, humming a ‘yes’.

He sat down on the bed, sinking into the sheets, nervously shaking out his fluffy hair. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He knew he’d sang for Jana and Jens way back when they stayed over at the cabin and to him, his voice was nothing spectacular, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn’t meant to be while sitting around a fire sharing a relaxed moment between friends. Yet, somehow this felt more intimidating knowing it was Sander this time. Knowing it was on this special day. He set the guitar in his lap and got his hands into position, then lifted his lashes to meet Sander’s eyes. 

“You ready?” his voice shook. 

Sander took a second, a small moment, to stare at him lovingly with his insides melting, his muscles relaxing, almost a deep sigh forming within him and a crooked smile cast upon his lips. 

“Yeah.”

So, Robbe slid his finger over the strings and started to play. 

The sound was soft, a gentle caress in the beginning and it slowly turned to an upbeat rhythm, mimicking the chords of David Bowie’s “Rebel Rebel”. Sander recognized it immediately and his smile stretched further across his face as he leaned forward clasping his hands in between his legs, all his attention on Robbe. 

_ You’ve got your mother in a whirl _

_ Not sure if you’re a boy or a girl _

_ Hey babe, your hairs alright, _

_ Hey babe, let’s go out tonight _

He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes focused on the frets, his fingers moving from chord to chord while the high-noon sunlight shined through his hair. His voice was soft and sickeningly sweet, like viscous honey pouring over. And with every word he sung, Sander felt more and more enamoured. 

_ Rebel, Rebel, you’ve torn your dress _

_ Rebel, Rebel, your hair is a mess _

Robbe caught a glimpse of Sander’s sparkling eyes and he saw him slightly swaying to the song, silently singing along, forming a heart shape with his hands and winking at him for the next lyrics. 

_ Rebel, Rebel, how could they know? _

_ Hot tramp I love you so _

And in that moment, Robbe felt a deep sense of emotions set in his chest. He knew that Sander was trying to make him feel more comfortable and less awkward about serenading his lover. He knew that he was getting lost in the music too, sharing memories of this song with him.  _In that moment_ , Robbe felt his heart skip a beat, and he didn’t know if it was possible to fall even more in love with him. 

He smiled at him, a laugh escaping as he ended the song, strumming the last three chords in quick succession. Sander clapped his hands and cheered,

“Encore! Encore!”

As he settled down, the glimmer in his eyes never leaving, Robbe shyly said, 

“I know it’s nothing big compared to what you do for me...” 

“Robbe-“

“Let me finish,” he interrupted, slowly setting the guitar aside, his lips still holding a smile. “I know it’s not as big as what you do, or as public...but I learned to play, not only because you wouldn’t shut up about me with a guitar, but also because I wanted something just for us.”

He’d gotten up from the bed by now, gaining closer and Sander had gotten up too meeting him halfway, clasping his fingers in between Robbe’s.

“This is the song that was playing when we first met more than a year ago and you introduced me to Bowie. But it was about more than just the song itself,” he twisted his hands this way and that in Sander’s, not yet willing to look him in the eyes. “It was the way you just came into my life and you made everything refreshing and light and fun. And...and I’d never felt more free,” he finished, finally gazing up at him. 

Sander’ lips curved as he inched closer to his face. 

“I was trying real hard to impress you that day,” he said, his voice low and his eyes already heavy with fondness.

“I know. And it worked,” Robbe laughed. Then he sobered up, getting serious again and looked into his eyes, really stared at the flecks of gold embedded in the green irises. “I love you, you know that?” he said softly. 

“I do. I love you, too.”

Sander lips were dangerously close to his mouth now and Robbe tilted his head to connect them together. They grazed softly at first, but a passion took over as it became an open-mouthed kiss, love searing into each other. Suddenly Sander pulled them apart.

“Learning to play a Bowie song for me is pretty big by the way,” he raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but it’s nothing like the mural you made for me,” Robbe shrugged. 

“It is, Robbe! You put in so much time and effort, do you know how much that means to me?” he said incredulously. 

Robbe let his head fall on his shoulder and came back up again as they both chuckled. 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it,” Sander murmured against his lips. 

They kissed some more, hands gripping the fabric of each other’s sweaters. 

“I meant it,” Sander said randomly. It was something he did a lot when he got lost in a thought, fragmented and distractedly disconnected from one to the other. Robbe was used to it by now, long ago ceasing to connect them, and let his mind wander, let him slowly get to explaining. 

“When I painted the mural and that night a year ago, I meant it,” he continued, brushing his nose against his, thumb trailing his cheekbone. “It’s you and I. In every universe. Hundred percent, forever.”

And that’s when Robbe didn’t want words between them anymore, didn’t need them.He gripped the neck of Sander’s sweater and pulled him infinitely closer, dragging him over to the bed. They landed softly with Sander’s hands on his waist and his hands in his short, brown hair. Their lips moved in breathy kisses, trailing them softly across cheeks and necks. They became lost in each other, yet present in the feeling of warmth. It was always going to be like this, Robbe thought. It was always going to be warmth and love and a slow settling in their hearts knowing they’ve been together for this long, that they would be for longer. He felt Sander’s hands slip under his sweater, his cold fingers splayed across his skin and it was enough to pull him back, reminding him where he was in space and time. 

“Didn’t you say you had plans for us today?” he breathed. 

“Plans for today,” Sander softly dragged his lips against his jaw. “Plans for  _tonight_ ,” he continued dragging them along his neck. 

Robbe let out a gasping laugh. 

“I have another surprise for you, too,” he said, smiling just thinking about his video. 

“Another one?” Sander lifted his head. “You’re spoiling me, Robin.”

“It can wait ‘till tonight, though. We have all day today,” Robbe smiled, brushing the hair on his forehead away from his green eyes. 

Sander kissed him again short and sweet. Then he got up and lifted Robbe from the bed as well. 

“We actually  _don’t _ have all day. Some things are time sensitive,” he winked as hepulled him tightly by the hand. He grabbed his jacket on the way to opening the door and stopped midway before he realized he was being pulled back by Robbe, twisting him into another long, loving kiss. 

“Happy Anniversary,” he whispered when he pulled away. 

“Happy Anniversary, Robin,” Sander whispered back. 

Then, he lead him out the door to anticipation, vibrating chills of excitement, and thrills of the night awaiting them, a devotion of their love wrapped up in these moments with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me pick a pov challenge skdjfns but thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it or what you think they'd do on their anniversary! <3333


End file.
